The journal of Annabelle Bartley
by The Happy Emo
Summary: This was the first story I ever wrote


The journal of Annabelle Bartley

By: Annabelle Bartley

Dear Darling brother,

I know I can't ever see you or mom or dad again. I wish I knew where you were. Why did you have to go? Why did you not stop mom and dad from dying and save me? Why!

"Annabelle!" Beatrice, my guardian, called. "You have a call from someone." Why do I always have visitors? Why can't it be someone else who is trying to get adopted! Ugh! It's always like this! Every time! Why? I'm a 13 year old who looks like a 10 year old.

Dear Sophia,

I'm getting so many adoption calls its' embarrassing. And each new adopter is crazier then the one before. It's scary. Where are you now? In Alabama? Connecticut? Well got to go to another adoption interview. Bye!

I knew it was about time I got downstairs. I had to run down flight of flights of stairs just to get to a bathroom that was on the 3rd floor. I have to sleep in the attic because there's no more room in any other room. I like it this way. Same old room, smell, clothes, and most importantly no learning how to be a proper lady! It sickens me to even lay my eyes on a 'proper' lady. I'm an adventurous girl who likes to get dirty and not wear dresses.

I get a good work out getting down the stairs to the bottom floor for dinner and every other food of the day. I'm very skinny and puny. I'm an ordinary girl so I thought. When I got to the bottom floor after running all those flights of stairs I was shocked to see two girls who looked like they were pampered for a fortnight to look like that. Their mother was the most ghastly thing I've ever seen. She had on all pink satin, which made her look like a fat birthday cake.

When I sat down the two girls started looking around me. "Mummy-kens, where's the girl we adopted?" The mother shot the girls a don't-mess-this-up look. The lady came over to me and said "Hello dear. You'll be living with us now. How about you get your stuff and come with us" I looked at her puzzled. Suddenly Beatrice dashed in and had a suitcase in her hands. "Here's her bag ma'am. It only has a few trinkets and one nightgown and a dress. That's all she has." The mother looked sympathetically at me and said to me "What is your name and what are your sizes?" I could tell she was trying to look calm but deep inside she was frightened. She has never seen a girl so improper in her life I bet. She grabbed my arm gently, threw 10 dollars to Beatrice, and whisked me away to shops with her two daughters. I found out that their names were Sophie and Megan as they tagged along and started to tell me all about their house where I would be living with them and what they do there and a lot more stuff that made me feel like I was a mere puppy that just needed taming.

When the carriage stopped it was in front of a large building that said:

Le' Shamuk de' ala shop.

It looked so big and expensive. Well Mrs. Camille, The person who adopted me, didn't waste a second. She grabbed my arm and traversed into the shop. She took me to a big wooden thing that she told me was a counter. "Mr. Morris, I just adopted a girl who only has one dress and it is to small for her to wear. We must get her fitted and get her new clothes and a new look. Also school clothes." The man looked at me a minute and said "You're a summer, darling." I put on a blank face. The man beamed. He made me feel all fluttery inside.

He brought me over to a dress rack and said, "Stand here" I did so and he got out this long thing of yellow string. He put it around my arm and leg and head a few times he would mumble "Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Sophie whispered stuff to me like "You'll love the dresses he has for summers." And " Because you're a brunette you'll have a large variety of dresses and skirts and blouses for you to wear." Well she was right. I did have a lot of stuff that looked good on me. Mrs. Camille thought so too, I guess. I looked out the window and saw this boy. He wasn't just an ordinary boy. He had kind of blond kind of brown hair. He suddenly looked over and I panicked. I suddenly see this dress that was purple with purple roses and purple string sticking out of the back. "Mr. Morris, can I try that on please?" I asked. Sophie and Megan stared at the dress and then at me. Both girls nodded to each other and then Mr. Morris nodded at them and then at me. He got it down off of the rack at the very top and brought it down to me.

I went into the dressing room and put it on. The dress was to big for a second and then it shrunk. It suddenly became my size. I came out of the dressing room with my hair down and feeling embarrassed. When I looked up the boy who was there was looking through the window at me. Suddenly another boy came up to him and pulled him away from the store. Mrs. Camille came over and gasped in delight. "Oh Annabelle! You look adorable! We need to buy you that and a lot of shoes and get you a hair cut and get you shirts and jeans!" Mr. Morris looked at me with a look of accomplishment. He came over to said "Mrs. Annabelle if I may call you that, would you please let me escort you to the shoe department." I let him take me to the shoe department and he asked, "What kind of shoe do your wear?" Mrs. Camille answered for me with "She wears high heel shoes."

Mr. Morris, seeing as how he couldn't say no to Mrs. Camille, got down a lot of high heel shoes for me to try on. I got out a box of Shania rays. I put them on and automatically loved them. The next pair of shoes was the same feeling. Pair after pair was the same feeling. The last pair I tried on were the most comfy shoes I had ever worn.

I stood up and could walk fine. I felt like improper princess (that is, not afraid to get in the mud) of the world!

After a very long day of shopping I finally got to go to my new house. When we got I knew why I had the impression that the girls were rich. Now my point was proven. Their house looked like a mansion, they had butlers and maids and well almost everything I could think of. "Do you like my house? Oh! Let me show you your room! You will wear your new shirt that says:

And you thought I couldn't get cuter.

I shrugged and said "Maybe." Megan had her own room while Sophie and I shared a room. It was the best. Out of both Megan and Sophie, Sophie is more of my friend. We stayed up all night and talked about school and what I should wear tomorrow. And there was something that shot through me like sparks. "Tomorrow there will be a dance and they will pick a prince and a princess." I thought for a second and finally said, "Do you think I could come and try for princess?" If I were the old me I would be telling myself "What are you saying! Your not a girly girl!" But now my new side has well either gotten softer or something. Sophie laughed and said "Oh honey you'll go tomorrow and you'll win without a doubt. You'll be the center of attention. You'll have so much fun and maybe fall in love."

I fell asleep a few minutes after that conversation and I suddenly woke up at 9:00 a.m. and got dressed. Sophie woke up as I was changing and said very sleepily "Good Morning" with a yawn she was up. "So what shirt are you going to wear to school today?" I hesitated and finally said, "The one you wanted me to wear." Sophie smiled.

At 10:00 a.m. we were off to this new place I've never been to called school. Sophie said I would have a lot of fun there, and I was thinking so too. Well Sophie was right. When I got to school we went to the front office and said "Hi, this is Annabelle, a new student here that was just adopted a few days ago by my mom." Well the lady had a nice smile and it made me smile as well. After a few seconds the lady pulled out a long piece of paper. It said:

Annabelle Kendra.

Age: 13

Class: Mrs. Thomas Maria

The lady handed Sophie the paper and her face lit up. "Oh Annabelle! You're so lucky! You get to be in the class with one of the nicest boys I've ever met. Here follow me to your class room." I followed Sophie to the classroom and was astonished to see so many people and eyes on me. When I turned around Sophie was gone. When I looked at the class there was a lot of desks and a whole corner of books. Someone grabbed my shoulder and made me jump. When I turned around there was a tall lady behind me.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Emma. Are you Annabelle Kendra?" the lady asked.

I nodded and said shyly "My last name was Bantey but now I guess its Kendra." The teacher turned around and said to the whole class "Class this is Annabelle Kendra. Can anyone offer a seat for Annabelle to sit at?"

Three boys raised their hands and four girls raised their hands. "First, Annabelle, why don't you tell the class about yourself first? Don't be shy." I felt like I was a turtle and I would go into my shell and stay there for the rest of the day. I finally raised up enough courage and said "I'm Annabelle Kendra. I like gymnastics, cheerleading, and a lot of other stuff. I like having a lot of friends. And I'm happy to make all of your acquaintances." The teacher laughed for a second and said to the whole class "So, who wants Annabelle to sit next to them?" Suddenly I was surprised to see most of the people here's hands up. I smiled to myself and maybe out loud too.

Dear Sarah,

I got adopted as you might have heard. I got a new family that is very nice. I look different and act different as well but I'll always be Miss Improper Princess Of The World. So don't go getting any ideas of me being a sissy or girly-girl.

-Annabelle

Suddenly a huge hand came out of nowhere. "Annabelle what's that you're writing?" Mrs. Sakura asked. She looked at it and read it over and over again. "Annabelle did you write this?" Who else could have? Only the great and powerful Miss Improper could have! "Yes I did Mrs. Sakura. Can I please have it back now?" Mrs. Sakura gave it back to me when the bell rang.

I went to my locker. I tried to open it five times and only the sixth time it opened. I put my books in there and got out my planner and suddenly three letters came out of it. "What are these?" I wondered. I picked them up and put them back in my planner to look at them with Sophie.

When I closed my locker I was surprised to see a boy leaning on the other locker right next to mine. His face got red when I closed my locker and he pretended to be looking in the locker next to mine. "Wait" I thought. "Hey, um, is your locker next to mine?" I asked the boy. He looked at me embarrassed. He nodded and looked up and looked at the ceiling.

The last bell rang and I went to the stairs and sat down. A few minutes later, Sophie came out to the stairs. She was startled to see me. "Oh! Annabelle, you're here! Come on lets go home." I nodded and smiled. We got a ride back to Sophie's house. My house.

When we got back to the house and got settled in our room I said suddenly I startled both Sophie and myself. "Sophie! I got three letters from I don't know because I didn't want to open them without you there to read them to."

"Well why didn't you say so, Annabelle! Lets open those letters!" Sophie said. I got out the letters and was surprised to see seven envelopes instead of three. I opened one and it said:

Dear Annabelle,

I'm in your class and was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me tonight.

-Sander

Sophie giggled. I opened the next one. It said:

Dear Annabelle,

Hi. I know you're new and I was wondering if you had a date for the dance tonight.

Sophie read thoroughly and carefully as I read the next one:

Dear Annabelle,

You have been voted for a finalist of the show that will determine the princess and prince of the year. Please wear fancy dresses. Thank you.

Sophie didn't let me read anymore of the notes because she advised that I needed to work on my look. She got a straightening iron and called my personal hair designer. He took the straightening iron and put it on my hair and got my hair to a long straight bunch of hair down to my elbows. It was very smooth and silky with the purple dress and dress shoes.

It was time to go to the dance and I was so embarrassed about my look. Sophie kept on telling me stuff like "You look fine" and Megan would say "You look so hot" We finally got there and Megan, Sophie, and I walked in. A man about to where my hair was came up to me and asked, "Are you Miss Annabelle?" I nodded and he told me about the contest and what to do. I nodded. And he went away. I sighed. And I walked into the crowd of school students. A lot of boys came up to me and asked me if I would dance with them. I said no to all of them and said sorry to all of them to.

I went to the couch and sat down. Suddenly a boy sat down next to me and said quietly and shyly "Did you get my letter?" I looked at him and suddenly remembered where I saw him before. "You remember me right? I was the one at the store looking through the window." I blushed and told myself "No! Don't act stupid in front of him, me!" I looked at him and said quietly "Yeah I remember you clearly. You were the one looking through the window."

There was silence between the two of us "No! I acted like an idiot in front of him! No!" I thought to myself. " Hey um, Annabelle right? Do you um, want to dance maybe?" I could tell he was blushing and I was to. "Sure. But first can you tell me your name?"

I suddenly woke up in my silk covered bed with the T.V. on and Sophie watching it. "What are you watching Sophia? She glared at me for a second and then sighed, "Please call my Sophie not Sophia. Only Megan, Mom, and some guys at my school call me that." I gave her a puzzled look and she didn't notice or did notice and didn't want to answer. I looked over and saw she was watching My Super Sweet Sixteen Remix. I laughed and then watched with her through the ever so silent night.

The next morning came as quickly as it left yesterday. That morning I was surprised to see a few letters on the counter and a package for me. It was from my darling brother! It said:

Dear Annabelle,

I see you have been doing well I hope. Beatrice told me that a wealthy woman named Mrs. Camille adopted you and bought you new clothes and such. I hope your still the Anna Bella Bartley I've grown to love. You still are the Improper Princess of the world who will make anyone bow down to your high intellect and intelligence. Also to your keen advantage of being so irresistible. You see I too have been adopted. I live in a family with five brothers' three sisters and three housemaids. Mom and Dad never told you this but I guess I have to. Mom and Dad adopted you and they raised you with out you knowing. You are actually an heir to the thrown of San Louisa De Peyote the third.

When I finished reading this over ten times the minutes were going slower then a snail. It may have been the rest of my life if Sophie hadn't interrupted. I read it to her out loud and she gasped at the end. Her skin looked as pale as death. She got out a piece of paper and it said:

To the land of Saint Mongo the fifth,

Queen Clarissa De' moon had a baby girl who had been kidnapped three weeks after she was born. If you find her you will be rewarded handsomely. She has Brunette hair. Brown eyes and a birthmark that's shaped like a moon. Her name is Annabelle Luna De' moon. She also has a twin sister with a birthmark at the same place but it is a sun. Her name is Anna Rae De' moon.

"When did this come out?" I asked. Sophie looked closely at the letter and then read it over and then looking at me and then reading it again until she gasped. "Um, Annabelle, I think you and someone else are the De' Moon children of the house of Saint Mongo." I looked at her dumbfounded and she took my hand and made me look at the top of my hand. There enough was a picture of a crescent moon on my hand. Sophie got out a picture that was stuffed in her dresser for what looked like a week.

"Here, look at this. It's a picture of the queen that had her two daughters kidnapped. The daughters should be about 13 and that when they find the daughters the sun and moon birthmarks will make the other twins mark to there's making both a sun and a moon."

I sighed and looked out the window. I suddenly saw a rock fly in and it had a note on it. It said:

Thou have the daughter of the queen and shall give her to us or you'll suffer consequences. You can't run or you'll have to suffer consequences.

Bring her to us at the back of your house at midnight and bring her alive. If one hair on her head is harmed your whole family will have to suffer consequences.

Bring her safe in a few minutes,

The queen's assistant

"Sophie! Is everything all right? Why do you look so pale?" I screamed with astonishment as she toppled over. I looked at her back and there was a bump on the back of her head.

I touched it and she winced in pain. "Help! Somebody help!" I screamed as Mrs. Camille came running in and gasped in astonishment as she saw Sophie. She called the ambulance right away and it came as fast as it could.

I knew what I had to do. I had to face those thugs who threw the rock and that hit Sophie in the back of the head with it. It was 11:59. I ran outside in the freezing winter air. I shuddered as it passed through my body like a spark.

I was out in the back as I heard a voice that made me feel like my heart was about to explode. It sounded so familiar though. Who it was I couldn't find out. Suddenly some one's right arm went around my neck. I was horrified. The voice that sounded so familiar talked again but sounded as though the person was outraged. "You little brat! Let go of the girl or your going to die."

What happened next I couldn't find out! My eyes were closed I could only hear some ones voice. The voice sounded calm. I felt both safe and a little frightened. I had so many questions I needed answers to. Who or what hurt Sophie? Who is the person talking to me that sound's so familiar? Who is the person who has they're arm around my neck? Why aren't I unconscious? Who and what is this thing all of them are talking about? Am I part of this royal family? Who were my real parents?

I opened my eyes slightly to see a man in his 20's talking to the person who had there arm around my head. He looked angry. Why couldn't I hear it though? I felt my ears were burning. I felt like my whole body was on fire. Everything became dark.

A little while or a long while later, I found myself on the roof and was sitting by this boy who looked about my age. People think I'm 13 or 15 but I'm 11 ½. I look older then I am. I am a girl who isn't afraid of death and I'm going to' always be Little Miss Improper Princess of the world. Everyone will know my name sooner or later.

I looked at the person I was sitting next to. He looked at the moon. He took my hand and held it up to the moonlight. I was scared half to death. I didn't know who this person is and him and me are on my roof at night and he is holding my hand up to the moonlight. I looked at my hand and was astounded to see a little half circle on my hand next to the strange birthmark. We sat in silence for a while until I couldn't take the ever so silent night act anymore! "Hey, um, who are you and why are you here and what happened to Sophie and what was that letter about and who was it from and—and—well I don't know what but I just want to know what is going on!" The boy sighed as though he knew that was coming. I looked puzzled. The boy looked up at the sky where a falcon was hovering.

He suddenly flinched and then disappeared!

I was astounded! What just happened! I have no idea! I grabbed the closest tree branch and jumped off the roof and had a good grip on the tree branch. I swung back and fourth until I had enough momentum and let go of the branch and landed on the windowsill on the window in my room.

I flopped on my bed and fell asleep right away. The next morning, I had nothing to do so I went over to the hospital to see how Sophie was doing.

When I got there she was in bed with her eyes (of course) were glued to the T.V. until I turned it off. She was astounded to see me. She was so happy I came to visit. She said it was such a drag being here all night. I laughed. How can it be a drag if she was all night watching Super Sweet Sixteen? I have that answer without thinking for a second. She had a good time last night here. Duh. It's funny what T.V. can do to your mind.

A few days later, Sophie came back home! She was so happy! She was also happy that it was summer vacation. Who wouldn't be? You can be at the pool and lake all day. I already did it and I had a great time. Sophie will have a great time as well. I'll have the best of times with Sophie! That's for sure!

Megan came up to me and said, "Someone called for you when you were gone and he asked for me to tell you to call him." She snickered as she saw what I was wearing. "When did you become a punk rocker?" I was confused. I looked at my shirt that had a skull and cross-bones, which said under it:

Born Punk Rocker!

I stuck my tongue out at her. She didn't care. "Brat" I muttered. "Excuse me?" I glared at her and left.

A few days later, Sophie and I were putting up Christmas decorations. Wreaths, Poinsettia's, The Christmas Tree ornaments, and my favorite thing to do is the putting up the star that had three angels hovering over it. It represented the past, present and future of our lives.

It's weird because we also put up Menorahs and Jewish stars everywhere as well. I learned that my family was Jewish so they put up Jewish decorations. The usual thing Sophie and I do in our spare time is tried to find out that my twin sister is. I found out that our birthmark isn't a moon and sun but Yin and Yang.

That same morning on the news people were talking about the normal boring stuff they always do. But the thing is today there was actually something interesting they talked about! It said:

Alas, We are sad to say that yesterday morning our queen was found in the royal office dead with blood all around her.

My eyes were open as wide as a dinner plate. I bet I was as pale as snow but I didn't have the heart to find out because I couldn't talk because the window shattered open. I was crying at the time so the picture was blurry. You know that usually in the cop movies they say, "Put your hands up!" but this time they said, "Give us the Little Princess and we'll be on our way." I was horrified that they barged into my house, shattering the windows, and the thing that most surprised me was they were after me!

I nearly fainted. Actually I did faint. You know how things can knock you unconscious. Well, that happened to me right then. Someone had come behind me and struck me on the head. I think it was with a wrench. The last thing I remember doing was, well, I don't know. I just know I wasn't with a boy before.

The boy looked kind of familiar. And then it hit me. I didn't know how Sophie and they others were doing. I started crying for no reason. I remembered why now. I found out my real mother had been murdered and no one knows by whom. It just gets me so angry!

The boy was staring at me for some reason. It was so quiet. I didn't know what to say and I bet he didn't either.

"Please don't say something stupid in front of this guy!" I thought. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise. Then I saw a little box. It had a cat sticker on it and it said,

"To: Annabelle

From: A follower of the Princess"

Sophie was right behind me when I read it. I opened the package and there was a stone in it. It had blue sparkles on it and was a set of earrings. I put them on and they fit great. I looked in the package that was empty a second ago and there was a laptop that was sky blue with a picture of a girl with a kimono on it.

"Hey! Isn't that, that new girl from class? I think her name was Sunny!" I gasped as I looked at her hand and saw a sign that looked exactly like a part of the yin-yang symbol. I opened the laptop and went to I.M. and there was a username on my friends list.

Animegal2: Hey Annabelle! Sup?

Improper_Princess_#1: U sent me the package?

Animegal2: Yes! I have so much to talk to you about!

Improper_Princess_#1: Uh, I g2g

"What the heck was that!" I thought as I looked out the window and saw a beam of light pass by.

"I, uh, got to go! Bye!"

Today I went back to school! As I got to school I saw the daily surge of girls and guys and who knows what they are because they look like fashion zombie from the black lagoon! As I got to the steps I saw my friend, Mona. As I walked up to her I whispered, "Wahoo double woo. Schools back." She giggled when she heard that.

As Mona and I walked to our lockers the leader of the Zombies of the Black Lagoon came up to us. "Hey fresh meat. Don't you know the rules? The big rule that's number 1 is always bows down to the queen of queens! Me! Ana Commander De Las Rosas!"

"If you ask me the right last name for her should be Dead Last Monster." I cracked up! She glared at me and stalked away from us with her 'I don't have time to last with the Fresh Meat of this school' look. "Hey Mona! Did you know Fresh Meat equals freshmen of the schools? Though I wonder why she only calls us that Oh So Lovely name." Mona shrugged and when both of us looked up we squeaked! We dashed down the halls so we wouldn't get detention.

We passed Classroom after Classroom and Locker after Locker until we got to Room 401. Our classroom. We slammed the door shut as the bell rang. "Oh lord of the high heavens!" I thought. "Please let us be on time and don't get detention!" My wish was granted! I was so happy!

To bad that luck didn't last. As I sat down I heard a farting sound. I turned bright scarlet as I looked up from my seat and saw almost all of the class pointing at me and laughing there heads off. I began to fume! I sprang up and ripped the Whoopee cushion off of my chair and thrust it at Ana.

She screamed. Most people can't tell if her scream is real or fake. But I am one of the only few that can. That scream was Fake to the bone. My teacher grabbed my hand and I didn't look at her face but I could tell I had just pushed my luck a little to far. I saw Ana snickering.

The day changed from bad to worse. When the school was over and I was off the bus I waited for someone to pick me up. The heat was deadly hot. I was sweating so much my sweat had sweat. I had to wait in the sun. Well I looked up from my ever so fun to move dirt and saw High School kids coming off of a bus. I panicked! The High School kids bus comes 40 minutes after our bus does!

I talked to one of the High School students I knew and we walked for a little bit until we passed his house. I saw a man and I ran up to him tears in my eyes. I came to a halt and so did he. "U-Um, e-excuse me sir. D-Do you have a phone I can borrow." He nodded and lent me his cell phone. I called my mom and when she answered I burst into tears. "Mom! Where are you! I'm at the bus stop waiting for you!" I cried. She gasped and said "Annabelle, I'm at your school looking for you! Didn't someone give you a note that told you to go to After School?" Well, I said no and a few minutes later after we both hung up she came. I ran to the door and jumped inside the car when I opened it. I was sobbing. "What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Camille asked. I wiped away the tears with my sleeve and say, "N-Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really." She gave me an I-know-that-something's-wrong look, and forgot about it. We drove back to our house in complete silence, except for the humming of the motor and when going on speed bumps clanging. Wait, clanging? Like, the gas was out, or spilling? Like a flat tire, I was creeping myself out. "Do you hear that?" I asked. She nodded her head and pulled to the side of the road, and checked to see if anything's wrong. I started walking a little to the forest, but stopped when I felt something wrap around my neck. I screamed in terror and the person covered my mouth, who wouldn't be scared? Let me think about that. Oh, yeah! No one! Mrs. Camille didn't look over in time, the person ran into the woods, taking me with him. Everything started to get dizzy. What was going to happen? Where was I going? Those were some of the questions going every which way in my mind. Suddenly, everything became dark.

My eyelids fluttered, and I heard voices to the far left of me. "What's with the girl? You didn't take her just for her looks, did you?" Someone said, I heard a girl's voice, and it was I. "What do you want from me?" I said, with fear burning through my voice.

A few seconds later, I heard a voice in my head, it said, "Don't worry. You will be safe. People are looking for you as we speak" I was scared half to death. I got up and ran for it, not even thinking. I felt someone grab my wrist and then I felt someone grab my waist from behind. I knew I was blushing, but right now that's not the thing to be thinking about, when you're being pulled in two ways.

I was terrified. Not to mention hurt, hungry, dizzy, head hurting. I started to wonder if this was all a dream, and I was just in bed, it felt so real though. I turned around, and all I saw was a mask with a Hebrew word on it. Thank goodness I knew Hebrew! You read it and it said, Protector. I was blushing like crazy, I could tell because my face was burning up. Suddenly, I fell asleep.

A few seconds later, I was at home, with everyone there. I smiled, and that smile turned into a frown when I saw a moose in the house. "Um, what's with the moose?" I asked. They looked confused. I turned around and saw them watching, The Addams Family. I rolled my eyes. "Wait, you never watch that show. I always have to drag you, not including Sophie, cause she watches it with me. She smiled and nodded, but was silent. "This is one heck of a dream." I said. "This isn't a dream!" Morgan said. "Pinch me." I said. Sophie came up to me and pinched me, and heck, it felt real all right. "See?" She said with a radiant smile on her face. I still couldn't believe it. I got up and went to my room, right then I knew that I was dreaming. All over the room were posters of bands and TV shows I watch. Not to mention the music blasting out of the Mp3 player and boom box. I went back to the living room and said, "This is one heck of a cool dream." I said. "This isn't a dream!" Morgan said. "Then you won't mind if I open my eyes in real life?" I closed my eyes and tapped my heels three times saying, I want to go home. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring up at a poster of someone that I thought was cute. Sophie has the same in her bunk. I sat up and clutched my head. It hurt so badly. Sophie opened the door to our room and screamed joyously. She ran to me and hugged and hugged me. Mrs. Camille and Morgan came in. Morgan looked somewhat happy that I was awake. Mrs. Camille was in tears. I smiled at them, and saw flashes going off. I looked up and saw paparazzi on the top of my bed. I screeched and hid under the covers saying, "I AM A SHRUB, YOU CAN NOT SEE ME FOR I AM A SHRUB! RUSTLE THE LEAVES RUSTLE THE LEAVES! Oops, wasn't supposed to say that last part. Sophie laughed. Mrs. Camille and Morgan got the paparazzi out and left, leaving a red faced Sophie cracking up on her bed. I got my head out of the covers and laughed with her. "Rustle the leaves rustle the leaves? Classic!" She cracked up again. Morgan was probably wishing she were wearing her "I'm with crazy" shirt. I flopped backwards on my bed, and laughed. Sophie pushed Morgan and Mrs. Camille out of our room. Sophie ran at her bed, and did a round- off and landed on her bed. "We huffed and we puffed and we blew Morgan away!" We both yelled, and then laughed.

A few minutes both Sophie and I were just laughing on our beds. Our hair was all over the place. I heard my cell phone ring tone go off. I looked at my purse. It was vibrating and playing the song I Want to Be Like Other Girls from Mulan 2. I picked it up and looked at the CID (Which isn't the secret service. Not even close, it is Caller I.D.) And it was Zack. I flipped open the phone. "Hello?" I said into the receiver. There was no answer. I heard the other line hang up. "How rude!" I said. The phone started to vibrate, and I almost dropped it. It said I had a new message, and I opened my cell phone, went to menu, and looked at the new message. It was from none other then Zack. The message said:

Dear Annabelle,

Look down outside of your window.

Love,

Zack

I ran to the window, opened it, climbed out of the window and grabbed onto the tree branch that's right next to my window, and climbed onto the tree. I smiled happily as I felt the cool breeze on my face, playing with my hair. I looked down, and saw Zack staring at me. I giggled and signaled for him to come up. He started to climb up, and stopped on the branch right next to me. I laughed as I saw his face. It was full of shock that I could make it up this far. I looked over to the window, and I saw Sophie's face glued to the window, her face was right on the window, and she was staring at Zack and I. She was very nosy right now. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and turned around, remembering that Zack was there. I stared at his face, he looked so, so, well, so handsome I just want to, no, he already has a girlfriend! I think, oh, what am I thinking anyway! I sound like a stupid fan girl of most of the guys at my school. And, from my favorite cartoons. Like Anime and Manga. I wondered why people act like that, all preppy-ish. It was creepy. I looked at the window and saw Sophie with a note in her hand, and it was addressed to me! Sophie was looking at me with a sly smile. It made me think of those wicked people in cartoons. I know. I like thinking of cartoons! I'm special that way. Zack took my shoulder and spun me around to face him, and he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks start to burn. He was just so cute, and, well, what am I thinking? I'm sounding like a crazed girly-girl! AAAH!

I finally noticed something, I felt something on my lips, and I opened my eyes, and saw Zack kissing me. He pulled away and smiled his normal troublemaker smile and jumped out of the tree. "What? Are you a ninja or something?" I yelled. He turned around and smirked. "Maybe!" He yelled as he ran down the street. I touched my lips staring into space. "He kissed me." I kept saying over and over to myself as I climbed down the branch to my room window. Sophie opened the window for me. As I climbed through she was squealing. "He kissed you!" She yelled. I silenced her. She was so happy, that she pulled my hand and ran to the salon part of our house. "Since when has there been a salon in this building?" I asked. "Since ever!" Sophie said. She pulled me in, and told the person to give me a makeover.

The lady who was giving me a makeover asked me a lot of questions like, "What color hair do you want?" And, "What kind of clothes do you want?" I was confused at that question. "Clothes?" I said. "Yeah, they have clothes, piles of them, for every color dye." Sophie said, while the hairdresser she had was dying her hair. "Surprise her, Sarah." Sophie said. The hairdresser nodded, and started the makeover. First, she dyed my hair, and then she put cucumbers over my eyes, and took them off and put makeup on me, and then made me close my eyes, and went and got me a lot of outfits for the makeover. Sophie was helping, I could tell cause I heard her voice. She was talking in a hushed voice, and was whispering about stuff; I knew I didn't know about. I was so confused.

It felt like ages, until I could open my eyes. I opened them, and gasped. I looked so different. I had purple hair, and I had a lot of makeup on. I looked at myself more, and smiled. "I love it!" I yelled. Mrs. Camille came in and gasped at what I look like. "What happened to you? You looked good and now, you look great!" She said while hugging me. I knew she was going to hug me but somehow I escaped it. Sophie did as well, and we both went to my room. I was the first in, and I wish I wasn't. I looked outside the window, and there were people there. I was shocked that one of them was Zack! Sophie squealed and opened the window, and Zack went up to me and bowed. I was very confused. He stood up straight away; he looked surprised as well at what he had done. I laughed at what his face looked like. He put on a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like the troublemaker has a soft side for girls after all!" Sophie said in awe. I laughed. Zack looked embarrassed, and he looked at the ground when he mumbled something, which I could hear clearly, "Would you go on a date with me tonight at the movies?" He said while looking at his feet. "Why are you asking your feet to go out with you when you walk with them everyday?" I laughed.

He looked even more embarrassed, and he looked up at me and asked, "Will you go on a date with me tonight? And, I like your new hair." I smiled sweetly, and nodded my head and yelled, "Sure I'll go on a date with you tonight!" I looked at Sophie who was hugging a boy with black hair. He was smiling and hugging her as well. I smiled, and looked at Zack, who was looking out the window, and he looked troubled. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Nothing" Was his reply. I sighed. I hate that reply. People always say it and it gets old.

The Zack and the guy I found out to be Mark, left. Sophie and I looked at each other and Sophie said this to me "Lets pick out what you're going to wear tonight, Annabelle!" She smiled, and ran to my closet and gasped. I ran over to her and found out why. All the dresses I had were still there, but there were also new ones! I looked at the first one, which was black and had red dragons, and red roses and Sakura petals on it. I picked it up and went to the bathroom to change.

As I was changing into it, something fell out of it. I finished putting the dress on and then picked it up. It was a note! It said:

Dear Annabelle,

These are some dresses for you, I know you like Japanese, and so I bought you some Japanese things. I hope you like them.

Love,

A follower of the Run Away Princess.

I finally remembered something; Sophie had that note that was for me. I went over and got it from her bed. Sophie came in to the room a few seconds later, and I was already on my bed carefully opening the envelope very slowly just to tease Sophie. The funny part was that she jumped on her bed and was staring at the note like it was a UFO or something. I couldn't take the suspense anymore, so I ripped the top part of the envelope and snatched the card out of it. I opened the paper and in neat handwriting it said:

To The Run Away Maiden,

I know that when you read this you will be much older, and will remember nothing about me. That is good. I know, you will be confused, but don't worry, everything will unfold soon enough. I am but a humbe servant to the princess's of light and darkness. I always use to tell you stories about these two maidens who were twin sisters, who share the blood of the stars themselfs. You will wonder who I am, but soon you will find out. We will always be with you, closer then you think. For we are The Run Away Princess Followers. We will protect you no matter whatr.

Signed.

Another Follower Of The Run Away Princess

I was reading it aloud to Sophie, while I read it to myself. I couldn't believe it! Followers of, wait, whats The Run Away Princess's? And who the heck are they? Well, I guess it will be like the letter says. All of your answers will unfold soon. Sophie was obvieously dazed after I finished reading. She was obvieously thinking of words to say, but I guess none came to mind.

I took the note, and pinned it right next to all the other notes were. Right above the canopy of my bed, and alot of other places in the room that were in plain sight, but no one can see them. Somehow, I remembered that saying from somewhere. I wonder where. I looked out the window, and stared at all the other houses, and cars. It made me wonder, where was my twin anyways? And who was the mysterious boy who keeps saving me from the gastly men. I sighed as I remembered his soft touch, and his voice, wait, did I ever hear his voice? I don't remember hearing it, but a girl can dream can't she?

The minutes past, and as every second passed it made me wonder what was happening to my twin. Where she was, if the same people are after her, and if she was thinking the same thing as me. I remembered something just then. "If you believe in yourself, and trust your instinct you can do anything, and mabye even talk through mind" I remembered. I heard someone say that over and over in my mind, and then I heard a "Hello?" in my mind. I jumped. "Hello to you to. Who are you, and how are you talking?" I thought. It was silent for a second, and then I heard, "Annabelle?" I was suprised that the voice knew my name. "Who are you?" I thought. "Sierra."

I was silent. 'Sierra!" I said aloud. "Yes?" She said through, I think it is called Telepathy, yeah! Telepathy. "How did you talk to me through this, and are you who I think you are?" I thought. It was silent and I could tell that she had to leave. Wait, how can she leave her mind? I looked up and I saw the poster that said, "Out of my mind, Be back in 5 minutes" I laughed. I knew that was so me it was talking about.

Sophie squealed for some reason, I looked over at her and then looked at the window, outside the window was Zack and Mark! I gaped. "Since when have they been here?" I asked Sophie who was checking her hair, and pulled me over and right behind me was a makeover artist. I rolled my eyes, as they makeover person, well, gave me a makeover. I could tell that Zack was amused. I heard the window open. I looked over and saw Mark, Zack, and Sophie standing there staring at me.

The makeover finally finished. I went over to Sophie, and said, "What the heck did you do?" She smirked. "Nothing." She said with a mischivous smile. I rolled my eyes. She always says that, when something huge is about to happen. I looked at the window. No one was out there, but, no one was in here. Except Sophie and I, that is. I was confused, "Where did Zack and Mark go?" I asked.

Sophie looked around as well, and shrugged. "Who knows? Mabye to South Africa, for all we know." I laughed. She knew how to make me laugh easily. I looked at the clock, and it read 8:45 a.m. Wait, A.M? Since when was it in the morning? Sophie looked at the clock, and, by what I could tell, was also confused at what the clock read. I looked deep into my mind, trying to find out why it said that. I came up with a blank. I sighed, and went over to the dresser, opened one of the shelves, and looked for a shirt to wear. It was school today, but it started later then normal today. "Gonna have to start boring school, with the boring subjects, and you wanna know what I think about school? It's-" Sophie was about to finish, when I interupted her with one word, "Boring?" She smiled and nodded, and threw a shirt at my head. I laughed, and took it off of my head. I looked at it, and it said:

School Cutie on Duty!

I looked over at Sophie who was smiling, and I knew that was the face that ment, "Wear it or you will suffer consequences, and remember I know where you sleep."

I went over and got my favorite pair of jeans, and belt, and I went into the bathroom, and got changed. I walked out and there right infront of me was a hair designer, a makeover assistent, and a smiling Sophie. "You've got to be kidding me." I said, as I walked out. "Call me when they leave!" I yelled, while running to the door, but to be blocked by Sophie. "You'll stay, and you'll like it!" She said. "Or is the wittle Impwoper Pwincess scawed of a few little makeover, and haiw designer?" Sophie said in her little baby voice. She knew that got me mad, and I turned around sharply, and walked over to the people, and when they took my wrists, I knew what just happened. I got sucked into another one of Sophie's innocent tricks. How did this happen? Oh, wait, I remember now. My ego went to high. "Nice, you fell for an act as well?" Sierra teased in my mind. "Cat got your tounge?" I thought. I could tell that shut her up for a minute or two. "You got school?" She asked, trying to fill the silence. "Yup, do you have these looney men trying to kidnap you because of, well, actually, I don't know why. But, do you?" I thought. She didn't reply for a very long time, and finally said, "Yes, I do have people chasing me. And there called, FANBOYS!" She yelled, and I heard laughter. "AAH! The horror of it all! Your not the only one, honey. Join the club, we have jackets." I thought.

"Annabelle? Anna, you there? Earth to person!" Sophie was waving her hand infront of my face. I blinked, and then came back into the real world. "Space ship Annabelle has landed on target, Huston!" I said. Sophie took my hand and we both ran off. "You don't even know what you look like do you?" Sophie said, while we ran into our room. "Y-Y-Y-Ye-Ye-N-N-No." I said bluntly. "Then look in the mirror! Smart one!" Sophie said. I thought for a second, and then remembered, that Sophie was The DDR Master. And, we all know that she likes being called that. Well, atleast two of our other friends, and I know. "The DDR Master is full of Smartitude!" I said, while laughing, and I ran to the mirror, and smiled at myself. I had purple hair, and it was in two long pigtails. It matched my blue, Cutie on Duty, shirt.

Sophie looked at me and smiled. "You look fine! Now, cheer up! Smile, Smile, SSSMMMMIIIILLLLLEEE!!!!!" Sophie yelled at me. She does that alot, when she feels like it, and when she thinks I am feeling down. I looked up and smiled, because she would keep telling me to smile, until I did. If people think that there sister is the nicest in the world, then there sister's got competition, and from one girl, and one girl only, and that is, Drum role please! Sophie!

Sophie was staring at me, and watching my every move. It was kinda creepy, but you get use to it. "What is your name?" She asked. "Sir Galahade!" I replied, with a amused smile. I knew what was coming next, "What is your quest?" Sophie said the second question, on down, and one to go! "To search for the holy grail!" I said, now standing up. "What," She paused, "Is your Favorite Color" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Purple!" I said quickly. I thought for a minute, and then said, "How is she a witch? She turned me into a Newt! A Newt? I got better." I said. Sophie was now on the floor laughing. I smiled, a happy smile. Both of us are very weird. And, your can tell easily, but, we like being weird!

We heard footsteps coming up the hall, and heard a single knock at our door, and then the door flung open. "Ever heard of knocking once in a while?" I said, to the person outside the door. "Oh, sorry." The person extended they're arm, and knocked on the open door, and said, "Better?" I looked at Sophie who shrugged.

We looked who was at the door. It was Ms. Camille. She was wearing jeans and a normal shirt for once in her life, well, for the first time I've seen anyway. "Whoa!" Was all Sophie could say when she saw Ms. Camille.

"Time to go!" She said, while pushing both Sophie and I out of the door, and downstairs. She opened the door, and shoo-ed us out of the house. "I feel like she doesn't want us in the house, don't you?" Sophie said, while watching for the bus. "And, the bus is due here in, 5...4...3...2... and, 1." I said, as I looked up, and the bus wasn't there. I frowned. I looked up at the sky, and a leaf fell on the middle of my face. Right ontop of my nose. Sophie giggled. I was staring at the leaf, and blew it. It flew off of my face, and a gust of wind passed us, and blew away the leaf. It seemed happy, in some way.

I looked at the street, and heard the swooshing of cars, and looked to the side, and saw the yellow bus, approaching us. I smiled. "Finally!" Sophie yelled, into the blowing breeze.

The bus stopped, and both Sophie and I hopped in. I was happy, that we were on our way to school, and not outside the house, waiting for the bus.

79


End file.
